The Career Development Program was designed to train and guide academic physician-scientists, clinicianinvestigators, and laboratory-based researchers who wish to dedicate their efforts to translational research in the areas of diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of ovarian cancer. To meet this goal, the specific objectives of the Career Development Program are to: [unreadable] Recruit and train young physician-scientists, clinician-investigators, and laboratory-based researchers to become leaders in translational research on ovarian cancer; [unreadable] Provide dedicated time to perform clinically relevant laboratory research and hypothesis-driven clinical trials; [unreadable] Provide support for translational research that will generate preliminary data and relevant publications for a full SPORE project or for peer-reviewed funding outside the SPORE mechanism; [unreadable] Mentor effectively those chosen for career development; [unreadable] Offer educational experiences that address the unique needs of the awardees. The SPORE Career Development Awards involve 2 or more years of mentored research in ovarian cancer in which the investigators learn through their experience in conducting a research project with the advice of two mentors (one laboratory based and one clinical). Our mentors have been chosen for their expertise and interest in ovarian cancer from the more than 1000 faculty at M. D. Anderson. The awardees can obtain more formal training, including courses offered by The University of Texas-Houston Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences in molecular biology, genetics, biostatistics, epidemiology, physiology, and pharmacology. The awardees can also participate in the M. D. Anderson K30 curriculum for clinical investigators and have the option to earn an M.S. or Ph.D. in patient-based biological research. The M.S./Ph.D. program includes the seminar class Topics in Translational Research, which all our career development awardees will be required to take. All 10 awardees to date have published their ovarian cancer research, seven have obtained independent funding, and two have become Co-Pis of full SPORE projects. The awardees have published a total of 63 ovarian cancer papers and obtained 16 funded grants, including eight related directly to ovarian cancer.